Eye for an Eye
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Buffy evil? Uh oh!!! guess who she's targeting!!!!!!!!


Eye For an Eye by str8bkchick

Disclaimer: I don't own shit so don't sue!!!! I'm poor so you'd get all of nothing. Not written for money or whatever and all characters belong to Joss Whedon!!!!!!!!!! 

Summary: Buffy evil? Well, it seems unreal then she faces Angel under weird circumstances and makes a complicated sacrifice. I'm probably going to make a sequel. It would be good. Maybe a tissue warning if you're sensitive and set in the last seasons of both shows. Conner is dead and not with Holtz!!!!!! 

Rating: R a lil bit 

Feedback: That would be nice!!!!!! 

Mars4390@msn.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So, no clue who's doing this huh?" Angel asked, looking at Gunn. 

"Nope, all they said was that whatever is taking these demons out is vicious. Out for pure blood. Now all we need to do is figure out a motive. I mean, there must be a link to the killings, right?" Gunn asked.   
  


"I don't know. I don't really think so, it seems to me that they're spontaneous. Almost wild tendencies." Angel replied, leaving the crime scene.   
  


Later that evening he walked into his office at Angel Investigations and took a seat. He sighed deeply, looking at the paper work that went along with the crimes. He picked up the phone and called a familiar number.   
  


"Hello, is Rupert Giles there?" He asked.   
  


"This is he. Angel, is that you?" He asked through the phone.   
  


"Sorry, to bother you in England but I was wondering if I could get your help over the phone. I'm looking for a demon that keeps committing these heinous crimes. It seems it takes pleasure in butchering other demons. All demons to be exact. Do you know of any?"   
  


"No, not that I am familiar with although I have heard of a demon that eats the flesh off fire-breathing demons." He offered.   
  


"That doesn't help any. This demon isn't eating anything. It's simply kill the demon and destroys it, completely." He offered.   
  


"Well, then I'm sorry I could not be of more help to you then. I have no clue what might be giving you trouble. Ever since Buffy's return, I haven't had a reason to crack open the books since relieving myself as her watcher. I can only hope that you find whatever you're looking for."   
  


"Yes, thank you so much Giles. Take care." And they hung up. He sighed looking at the ceiling. He heard the rest of the crew filing in and walked out of his office. 

"Any news?" He asked. 

"Oh yea, there have been three demons found mutilated. Only thing is that this time there was blood. Human blood." Cordelia informed. 

"Human? You mean its a human doing this? Must be some strong human." He thought aloud. "Well, I'm going to patrol the sewers. Maybe I can find this person and knock some sense into them." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

He walked through the dark sewer, listening for something. Anything. When he found nothing after long hours, he decided to retire to Carita's to see if Lorne heard anything. As he walked near the place he heard screaming and bottles breaking. When he walked in he was shocked. A demon flew past him and hit the door. He looked in the face he knew all too well. 

"Hello Lover." Buffy smiled, punching him square in the jaw. He recovered, holding his cheek and stared at her. 

"Buffy?" He whispered. 

"The one and only." She smiled. Kicking him. He blocked and she laughed. She tried to kick him again except this time, she added some punches too. Angel fell to the floor, still surprised, and not wanting to hit her back. She turned away from him and started walking towards Lorne. 

"Hey lil' lady. Uh, what you want there? Don't kill me please." He begged. 

"Oh, but it's so much fun." She smiled. Angel grabbed her from the back and threw her against the wall. "You always knew I liked it rough." 

"What is wrong with you?" He forced through gritted teeth. She just laughed and punched him. He vamped out and punched her in her jaw and she fell unconscious. "Sorry about all this Lorne. I'll replace everything that's broken." 

"Why? You mean you know this chick? It's not like she's your responsibility." 

"That's where your wrong. She was once my responsibility. The love of my life. I'll take care of all of this." And he threw Buffy over his shoulder and carried her away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Instead of walking through AI to get to his apartment, he went through the basement from outside. He didn't feel like explaining any of this to his crew. He lay her on her bed and got some ice for her jaw and called Sunnydale. 

"Hello? BUFFY!" Willow anticipated. 

"No Willow, it's Angel. So I gather there is a problem." He sighed. 

"What? Problem? Gosh no Angel it's just that, you know, I love hearing from Buffy, the old Buffster. Gotta love her." She tried to convince. 

"She's here Willow." He revealed. 

"Oh, well then, yes, there is a huge problem and I don't know how to fix it. I don't know where but somewhere on her body there is a wound that's not quite healed. She was fighting a demon two nights ago and it put that wound there. It also secretes a sort of intensifier which in Buffy's case, intensified her slayerness once it seeped into the wound, if you get my drift. Every since that night, she has been killer Buffy. If we don't cure her before that wound closes, she'll die. And with that said, we know she heals quicker." 

"Okay, you keep trying for a cure, I'll take care if her. I can keep the wound open, but I don't like the way I'll have to." 

"Oh, okay, how will you do that?....Oh..OH, well, yea, try running that idea past her when she wakes, ok?" 

"Don't worry, I will. I'll check back in the morning." And he hung up. He turned around and looked at her, laying on his bed, and noticed she had begun to sweat. She looked so small to him. So precious. He stood over her and began to undress her. With every piece of revealed flesh, his thoughts wandered away from his true purpose. She was so thin and muscular. Much more tanned than the last time he had seen this much of her. She wore a black lace bra which accented her curves. He removed her shirt and started to pull her pants away and revealed the wound. It lay on her perfectly sculptured flesh, just below her waist line, near where her legs branched off. It wasn't small and looked as though it was almost done healing. He began to shake her awake. She opened her green eyes, slowly and looked up at him. 

"Angel?" She asked. 

"Yea, Buffy, it's me." 

"What am I doing here? Why is my shirt off? Did we..." she asked panicked. 

"No, of course not. Have you noticed this?" He asked pointing towards the abrasion on her flesh. 

"No, how long has it been there? Help me sit up. Why do I feel so weak?" She asked. 

"It was put there by some demon you were fighting two nights ago. I hate to ask what you were wearing to get it so far away from exposable flesh It secreted an enhancer into your body which intensified your slayer mentality. You've been on a butcher spree for the past 2 days and I caught up with you tonight at a demon club. You've been brutally slaying innocent demons. If this wound closes before Willow finds the cure, you'll die. So, we have to keep the wound open. There's only one way to keep in internally open. I need to bite you there. And I don't want to, but we have to. Or..." 

"I'll die." She finished. " Why is it always me who gets demon juice in there system. The last time, I almost died or went insane. Why can't I just have a normal slay and go home and take care of Dawn? If you say you have to bite me, bite me. I trust you, completely. But I need to hurry and get rid of this, I have things to do." She lay back down on the bed and bare her flesh to him. 

"Buffy, it might hurt." 

"You've bitten me before, let's just make it routine." He cringed away from her. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just, I really don't want to deal with this so can we get it over with. I need to get back to my....to my..life. And Dawn" She finished sadly. He looked at her as she stared at her hands and saw straight into her soul. He could tell she was hurting about something. Since her mother's death and her return from the grave, she was bound to have some problems. He continued to look at her blank expression and he slowly vamped out. She turned to looked a him and a memory flooded back to her. Them standing in the ice skating rink and her touching his wound. He flinched away because he didn't want her to see him like that. She told him she hadn't even noticed. She hadn't notice his angelic face shift into that of his alter ego and she couldn't just a few minutes ago. He grumbled low in his throat and she couldn't tell if it was a growl or a purr. He lowered himself to the wound, licked it and slowly broke into the scar tissue. She flinched at the pain. That was slowly overcome by a rush of pleasure. She whimpered lightly and closed her eyes to fight the tears. The smell of her sudden arousal fueled the demon in Angel and, he himself, grew more aroused. He had an enormous pain in his pants. The next time she opened her eyes she had a warm since of being and a aching sense of pain. She slowly rose to sit up and she noticed Angel sitting in the corner, with his head down. 

"How long was I out?" She asked holding her head. 

"About thirty minutes. How do you feel?" 

"Light-headed, but fine. Can I have some water?" She asked. He nodded getting up to get the water. 

"I'm sorry, Buffy." He said lightly with his back to her. 

"Would you please stop apologizing to me whenever you see me. Damn, this is actually my fault this time and you're just being a good Samaritan. I should be thanking you." She said before gulping the water he had handed to her. He said nothing just looked at her as she rose from the bed and put her shirt back on. She began looking around for something. 

"Did I have a purse, keys, anything?" She asked. 

"You're not leaving." He said sternly. She looked at him almost as though she were a child and then laughed. 

"You're going to stop me?" She asked. "Look, you have you're life here and I'll go back to mine in Sunnydale and the Scoobs will figure this out. Sorry I crossed into your city again. But thanks. It was... different." He grabbed her and brought her to his chest and kissed her furiously. Her small frame went limp in his arms and he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As the kiss grew more passionate, Buffy forgot she had to breath so Angel broke away. 

"We can't...do...this." He gasped. 

"No,..it's so...wrong and...the curse, remember?" She sighed out of breath before reaching for his head and forcing his lips on her. It wasn't much of a struggle because all of a sudden her back was against a wall and her shirt was being torn from her body. She moaned as his cool hands came in contact with her flustered skin causing a friction of heat that swept through the both of them. Angel growled low in his throat and pulled her from the wall swiftly and deposited her on the bed. He gazed down at her body and their eyes locked. They were clouded with lust and passion and built up sexual tension. He wanted her, badly. She wanted him more. He knew he had to stop so he collapsed on the bed, next to her so they could both stare at the ceiling. He began taking unneeded breaths and he spoke. 

"That was....we can't get that...Buffy?" He asked as she threw her leg over his body and straddled him. 

"No lectures, not today, not ever. Let me be selfish this once." She pleaded , bending to kiss him. He accepted, not being able to deny the need and love in her voice. She began undressing him and ran her fingers over his stomach and up his chest. She stopped there and gasped and started to cry as she lowered her head to his chest and sobbed uncontrollably. He held her, knowing she wouldn't be able to caring through with her selfish want. She simply wasn't a selfish person. 

"Why can't I ever have anything I want? I couldn't have you, college, Riley, my death. God! I have nothing but demons and darkness, the very thing you left me to get away from." She sobbed. Within hours of her crying, she finally drifted off into sleep. Angel kissed her on the lips, lightly and tucked her back into the bed. He went into the kitchen to grab some blood and then ascended up the stairs to great hiss colleagues. 

"Rough night? Or maybe I should say lucky night?" Cordelia quipped, looking at the blank expression on his face. To the average person he was brooding, but to her, in his eyes, he was different. 

"It's Buffy." He said," She's been doing this." After Wesley, Cordelia's and Gunn's jaws dropped, he further explained the situation, casually leaving out the detail of the bite. 

"Wow, so she went all psycho Buffy. Sounds like Angelus' perfect playmate." Cordelia smirked. 

"Very funny, although frighteningly true." Gunn laughed. "So how long is the beauty staying?" 

"I don't really know yet. We need to do some more research to try to figure out how to stop the process from killing her." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Buffy paced around the room, speechless. How was she going to make all this up to her friends? She was lost. And Angel? God she had shaken his world to the core. Suddenly there was a light flashing. 

"They will never cure you!" A voice rang out. 

"What do you mean? How would you know and who are you?" Buffy asked, weakly. 

"I am a messenger from the powers. You will die slowly and he will have to watch you." She said. 

"No! I have to leave then. I won't put him through that!" She screamed. 

"He would find you. I have come to offer you a deal." 

"What kind of deal?" She asked. 

"Your life, here and now, for the life of his son...and his own." She rang out. 

"You mean you'd take me here and now in exchange for his son and his?" She asked crying."Yes, I'd do it. Let's do it." She kept thinking in her mind that she was doing what she always despised him for and she finally understood it. She was making a decision about his life without discussing it with him. It was for his own good. 

"Can I just, be the one to take the baby to him? Can I die in his arms?" She asked, sobbing. 

"It was not originally a part of the plan, but considering the circumstances that can be arranged." The female oracle sang out. With that, a light flashed and she was standing before a small baby with his dark eyes. She cried, looking at him, scooping him up and kissed him on the forehead. 

"5 minutes!" The voice rang out again. 

She ran down the stairs, interrupting the conversation, gasps, and stares. She handed Conner to his father, who's mouth was wide open and began to back away from him. The deal she made with the oracle was a lie. She didn't want to die in his arms. She wanted to die as far away from him as possible. She didn't want him to see her like that. In all the commotion, no one noticed her fall to the ground. Damnit, five minutes sure was a short time when she thought about it. She should have made the deal for ten. She crawled to the door, when Fred's voice, turned everyone's head. 

"What's wrong with her? Are...are you okay?" She asked, walking slowly in her direction. Angel gently placed Conner in Cordelia's arms and ran to her. 

"I thought we had more time?" He asked, kneeling down to hold her. 

"We did. I made a deal, with the oracles." Angel began to shake his head against her insinuations. "They told me I would die. And you would have to watch it. I made a deal. My life now, for Conner's. It was the only way, Angel." She explained. 

"How long?" 

"Well, five minutes. Sorry love." 

"Damnit Buffy! In all the times you would have consulted me, you didn't. Why?" He asked, tearing at the sight of her life slipping away. 

"If I had told you, you would have gone against it and tried to find away around it. I'm not meant to be here Angel. I belong up there until it's time for you and me." She smiled. "Don't be sad. I traded a life, for a more important life." 

"How am I supposed to live without you again? How am I supposed to raise my son without you? Knowing what you did for me?" He asked, tears brimming his eyes. 

"Too many questions. I did it because I love you. I would have made the decision if I were well as well as being sick. Oh Angel, I was never able to give you children, a life, a family. This was as close to my happiness that I could get. Thank you for the sacrifices you made for my life. There's a note upstairs. I love you. I've always loved you. You will live. Live for me and for that little boy. He'll need you more than we need each other. You'll see." 

"Still my girl?" He asked shaky. 

"Alwaaaaays." She breathed as he kissed her lips one final time. 

"Buffy? Please, please, don't leave me! Please, don't leave me." He sat there holding her lifeless body in his arms. She had made the ultimate sacrifice. His Buffy was gone, and it was because of her love for him. He almost hated himself for letting her love him. For loving her. He stayed there, rocking her and holding her for hours. He felt dead, more so than his natural circumstances. She had come for his help and she had ended up helping him. He felt like a failure. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A day later, Angel settled in his room to brood. He looked to his picture of her and tears started. He looked to the bed that still smelled like her and spotted a letter and picked it up. 

My Dearest Angel, 

This is the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I don't have much time, so it's going to be short and sweet. Don't try to figure my decision out because you can't. It's complicated and too pure to have motive. It's something that only love itself understands. The decision was easy. Knowing that you're blaming yourself as you read this is what makes it hard. Don't worry about me. Know that I loved you SOOO much I gave the thing you valued the most. My life. I love you and your little boy and I'll watch you two forever. 

Buffy. 

Ps. I remember!!!!!! And enjoy your new humanity!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"12 Years Later"   
  


"Warrior, it has been all these years and you still watch him? It must be some love you have inside there." 

"You couldn't begin to understand. We're soul mates. I couldn't help but watch him. I miss him. I feel what he feels, even in the after life." She smiled. 

"Umm, is that the gleam in his eye? The love there for you two shows in his eyes. He raised the boy on that love. You ready for your return?" 

"I suppose. I'm so nervous. It's going to be hard, on everyone." She squealed. 

"Well, it's time. Goodbye warrior. Be happy." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Conner, watch the stove, I'll get the door." Angel's voice rang out to his son. He swung the door open and his breath caught in his throat. Buffy spun around, her loose golden hair hitting her lower back, silver-green eyes glistening and she smiled. A bright wan smile that warmed his beating heart. 

"Honey, I'm home." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him passionately. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The end, for now. 


End file.
